


偏心

by HigyoChisato



Series: 可愛之人必有可恨之處 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Tony, idk - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigyoChisato/pseuds/HigyoChisato
Summary: 「每個人在這裡都是因為他們必須這樣。」Tony 笑道，Pepper 忍不住開始算他今天喝了多少酒。「看看妳和 Happy。我最親近的人，而你們會在這裡只是因為我付錢給你們。」





	偏心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Playing Favorites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116971) by [olivemartini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini). 



她一定有部分已經習慣當作自己是 Tony 最喜歡的人來做事了，因為現在全天候看著 Tony 和 Rhodey 一起玩，她其實有點嫉妒。

並不是說他來這裡不好。有 Rhodes 上校在身邊時，Tony 比較快樂。他酒喝得少、吃得多，甚至有時甚至會在正常時間睡著，而 Pepper 整個星期都不用去把 Tony 拉出酒吧，因為 Rhodey 總是知道什麼時候該阻止他。顯然，他們在麻省理工就是朋友了，而且 Rhodey 好像永遠也講不完 Tony 年輕時的故事，有些故事很有趣、有些令人擔心。

「Pepper。」Tony 在叫她，她知道自己可以不管的，因為她還有工作、而 Tony 只是和 Rhodes 躺在沙發上打某個 Pepper 根本叫不出名字的電動遊戲。她很確定 Tony 是因為市面上的遊戲很無聊，所以自己設計了一個。「Pepper、Pep、我的摯愛、親愛的。」

她嘆了口氣，然後意外大力地推走文件夾、讓紙張散落在地板上。從她的辦公室到客廳的路很漫長，走到柳暗花明時，其實只是 Tony 專心在遊戲上、懶得動了。「我能幫什麼忙，Stark 先生？」

他的嘴角抽高成微笑。她已經很久不用姓氏稱呼他了，只有外人在的時候才會這麼做。

「妳跟 Rhodes 說，我完全有能力決定我要喝多少。」Tony 根本沒看她，只忙著按一堆按鈕、讓螢幕上的槍發射一堆子彈。畫面上爆出了一堆血，Rhodey 朝空中舉起拳頭。

「我的問題不是那個。」Rhodey 笑道。他的笑容很隨意，Pepper 可以看出 Tony 大學時被他吸引的原因。他是 Tony 引發的所有混亂裡那個穩定的鼓點。「我的問題是，你今天晚上是不是該工作了。」

「他是該。」Tony 抬起頭看她，頭渾然不覺地擦過她的手，她的手指不加思索穿過他的髮間。她和 Tony，他們變得很黏著彼此了。「但我想他可以休一天假。」

Tony 朝她燦笑，做出謝謝妳的嘴型。她可能會因此收到餅乾。「你看吧 Rhodey？」Pepper 告退，走開前還看到 Tony 朝她眨眨眼。「我就跟你說沒問題。」

 

 

 

沒問題，真的，除了期限逼近而工作不斷堆積、他的電子信箱滿到 Pepper 回覆不了全部。Pepper 也想要他留在家裡工作，但是 Tony 看起來這麼開心，而且她做不到減少他一分一秒在 Rhodey 身邊的時間。當她試圖清掉一點堆積如山的工作，有時候，她會跟自己爭論，有些事情比較重要。

但那些公事也很重要、而且她不能永遠拖延下去，所以晚上和 Rhodees 出去的隔天 Tony 把自己鎖在房間非常令人沮喪。Jarvis 告訴他們，他短時間內不會出來。

「你覺得這會持續多久？」

如果 Pepper 想討拍，她就不應該找 Rhodes，因為他只是聳聳肩並繼續試著做早餐給他們，裡面包括了好幾磅油膩的培根。Pepper 決定她要堅持只喝咖啡。

「可能會是一個小時。可能會是一個禮拜。」他似乎不覺得困擾，但話又說回來，如果沒有及時完成工作，他也不需要回覆 Stane。 Pepper 嫉妒這些可以在 Tony 的生活中來來去去的人，他們認識他好玩的那一面，卻從來不用處理後果。「他有時候會這樣。」

Pepper 沒有回答，而是咬緊牙關、抓緊她的筆。 她知道 Tony 有時會這樣。Tony 的很多事是她知道、但是她猜上校不了解。例如他怎麼撕下所有他媽媽的照片，因為他受不了看著那些照片、他厭惡自己不能只造他想造的東西、他只能喝酒來關閉在他大腦裡尖叫的聲音。她了解 Tony。她不需要每兩個月才會冒出來一次的人告訴自己他是什麼樣的人。

 

 

 

終於，Tony 出來了，他開車進辦公室，說他會自己面對 Stane。

Pepper 鬆了口氣，因為這表示她不必找藉口解釋為什麼她沒有把任何東西寄到公司信箱。但是 Rhodey 看起來有點難過。畢竟今天是他在這裡的最後一天，明天他就得飛回基地，帶著他答應要提供軍隊的一堆新武器。

「不會很久的。」Tony 承諾，他看起來比 Pepper 曾見過的更快樂。擺脫了自己的低潮之後總是他最快樂的時候。「我會趕回來吃晚餐。」

門猛地關上，留下他們兩人再次獨處。雖然 Pepper 以前見過他、也很清楚他對 Tony 有多重要，但她沒有跟他好好講過話，現在他看起來正在打量她，好像想知道 Tony 為什麼會把她留在身邊。

「Tony 跟我說過，他不喜歡助理。」

Pepper 想告訴他，自己不僅是個助理，她更像是顧問、保姆、親友之間的綜合體。在他喝醉、難過、受傷又不會照顧自己時，她也是那個照顧他的人。知道如何照顧自己，但現在沒有必要計較名詞。

「他還說他沒有朋友呢，」她為了讓他心煩故意這麼說，「他是一個矛盾的人。」

Rhodey 大笑，和她同仇敵愾一樣地點點頭。「他真的是這樣。」

 

 

 

Rhodey 離開了。Pepper 沒去看他們告別、她甚至都沒離開她的辦公室，但她知道，看到那輛車消失的那一刻，Tony 會生氣、擺臭臉，他會很難配合。

她打算欺壓他投入工作。打算站在他旁邊尖叫，直到他簽署文件、並且去檢查所有需要他解決的問題。然後她下去工作室，看見他頭靠著手臂蜷趴在桌子上、DUM-E 在他旁邊無助地轉來轉去，她的決心瓦解了。

「Tony。」她不想嚇到他。有時候聲音對他來說太難忍受，所以她脫下高跟鞋、赤腳走過去，她輕鬆地坐上桌子，這樣他就別無選擇、只好跟她說話。「他還會回來的。」

「除非他的工作要他回來。」Tony 在無理取鬧。又不是說他每晚都打電話來問好。友誼是雙向的。「我的每個朋友都是因為他們不得不才會在這裡。」Tony 笑道，Pepper 忍不住計算他今天喝了多少酒。「看看妳和 Happy。我最親近的人，而你們在我身邊只是因為我付錢給你們。」

不是因為這樣。他們的工作是載他到處跑、逼他工作，但是他們在這裡是因為他們關心他。如果史塔克工業倒閉、Tony 的事業付之一炬，Pepper 很確定自己仍然會和他在一起，努力讓他走出他的傻工作室、做些有用的事情。

「我是你的朋友，Tony。」坐在桌子上是工作禮節不斷產生的其中一個破口。 Pepper 不確定自己為什麼還在努力維持專業性。 Tony 並沒有抱怨，只是往前靠，讓他的頭靠在她的腹部。「我關心你，你知道的。」

「是嗎？」

她把一隻手放在他的後腦勺、另一隻手放在他的肩膀上，有點像要在他準備好再次動起來之前一直抱著他。媒體會願意付出一切來報導這個。

「是啊。如果我辭職了，我會整天都跟你在一起。」她想像得到，如果他們之間沒了老闆和員工的隔閡，他們可能會是什麼樣子。如果她可以獨立存在於他身邊。「傳好笑的貓咪影片給你。」

他安靜了很長一段時間，然後———「不要辭職，好嗎，Pepper？」

有時她想辭職，但不是因為她厭倦他了。主要是因為她太關心他，而且關心似乎不想要妳的愛的人太累了。

「好，Tony。」她把頭往後仰、讓自己盯著燈光。「我不會辭職的。」

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的 Instagram：@olive.writes.fanfic


End file.
